


Bloodlust

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Dean Winchester, First Blade, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Dean...  because I like the idea of dark!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bloodlust  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Dean Winchester  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Blood, gore
> 
> Dark!Dean... because I like the idea of dark!Dean.

 

[ ](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/083/d/3/bloodlust_by_navi1088-d7biar7.png)

For full size click on the image.

 

This fanwork is also posted[ **here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/3057.html), [**here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/Bloodlust-442592755)and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/80622721323/title-bloodlust-character-dean-winchester). **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
